


YuuVik (AU/CORTOS)

by Ramc95



Series: YuuVik [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Cortos Omegaverse con la pareja que me fasina





	YuuVik (AU/CORTOS)

El dolor que me invade es superior al visto hasta ahora,  
  
siendo una prueba del sufrimiento que esta vida me aporta,  
  
lamentando la estupidez de mis actos,  
  
tan impuros como insanos.  
  
Ya no sé cómo parar el reguero de lágrimas,  
  
aflorando de mis ojos como si hubiesen sido llamadas,  
  
esperando a encontrarme en el peor momento de mi existencia,  
  
sobrepasando cualquier tipo de resistencia.  
  
Me dejaste porque te falle, perdoname Vitya. Te extraño, Te Amo.  
Lagrimas y lagrimas embarran mi rostro. Lamento haberlo hecho. Como deseo volver el tiempo atrás y corregir mi error.  
  
  
  
 ** _ ~~Horas de antes...~~_**  
  
Viktor estaba muy feliz, le daría la mejor noticia a su esposo. Luego de meses de mareo y constantes dolores al fin tomo valor de ir al medico y cual fue su sorpresa.

  
—Un Bebe— dijo sonriendo hermosamente tocando con ternura su vientre  
  
Salio del hospital y entro a una tienda de bebes, compro unas medias y unos guante sitos. Le ensenaría primero a su marido las compras y luego le diría del embarazo. Estaba seguro que le encantaría la noticia.  
  
Aparco su coche frente al edificio donde trabajaba su esposo y entro sigilosamente para caerle de sorpresa. Cuando abrió la puerta. Toda su felicidad se vio derrumbada.  
  
Su marido estaba teniendo sexo en su escritorio con su media hermana. Mila. Las compras cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo causando ruido alertando a los otros dos que al darse cuenta que eran observados se horrorizaron. Especialmente Yuuri.  
  
Viktor salio a toda prisa del edificio y aun tembloroso y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas subió al coche.  
  
Yuuri recogió la bolsa de compras y vio lo que contenía. Al sacar las compras un sobre cayo al suelo siendo recogido en el instante.  
  
Abrió los ojos grandemente  
  
Test de embarazo:  
  
Positivo  
  
Viktor Katsuky  
  
Ademas de un eco.  
  
Con los guantes y las medias salió a toda prisa en busca de su embarazado omega  
  
A solo metros de allí. Los rescatistas intentaban sacar los cuerpos de dos personas que estaban apresadas en sus respectivos autos.  
  
Sacaron a una mujer casi inconsciente del primer auto y al segundo sin signos de vida.  
  
Yuuri llego a la escena, horrorizándose al reconocer el auto apresado por el otro  
  
Se acerco hacia los paramedicos e histérico pregunto por su esposo  
  
—Lo Siento Señor. Murió instantáneamente en el choque—  
  
Desde entonces el mundo para el Magnate Alfa Yuuri Katsuky se fue abajo.  
  
 ** _ ~~Fin flash back~~_**

 

  
  
—Perdoname. Perdónenme— dijo tocando el ataúd donde reposaban sus dos amores. El primero con el que había pasado casi todos los años de su vida y el segundo el cual nunca conoció pero de igual manera amo.

 

  
  
_~~**"APRECIA LO QUE TIENES ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE"** ~~ _


End file.
